I Will Follow You
by Prongs312
Summary: This is ganna be a short FF so enjoy it while it lasts! HrR and HG just to warn ya. 2 Years after HBP so yeah there might be some plot spoilers in it. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Yeah right

**I'LL FOLLOW YOU**

Chapter 1!

_You can't spell Hermione without Ron. _

"Bunch of bores if you ask me."

"Oh come on Hermione they're not that bad."

"I guess you're right."

"Then you promise you won't drink that punch? I mean, really. You can just _tell_ its blood for Rufus Scrimgeour. I have told you he's a vampire haven't I?"

"Many times, Luna. And I've already told you I won't drink it."

"I don't think Slughorn would share anyways."

Although the girl's old professor was drinking a lot of punch, Hermione was pretty sure it wasn't because he was a vampire. But what good would it do to tell Luna that?

"Why, don't you ladies look lovely tonight?"

It was some low-life that neither girl had any interest in talking to. But they still couldn't be rude.

"Why thank you," Hermione said.

"You didn't have any punch did you?" Luna asked.

"Excuse me?" the man said.

"Never mind," Hermione said.

"So tell me what organization are you from?"

"Spew-"Hermione coughed. "Excuse me. We're from S.P.E.W."

"Ah yes," the man said importantly. "I do believe I've heard of it!"

"Um yes…" Hermione said. "Oh look I think I see someone looking for us! Wonderful talking to you!"

Hermione grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her away. But Luna turned back in time to say

"Good luck with your bite! Just try not to attack children okay?"

Once Hermione had steered Luna away from all the supposed vampires, she breathed easy.

"Spew? Isn't that what Ron used to call it to make fun of you?" Luna asked Hermione.

"Yes. And Harry too sometimes."

Suddenly, both girls felt a soft burn on their upper chests. Luna smiled.

"Speak of the devils!" Hermione said.

"Finally! You can't curse any vampires in public but death eaters are a different story!"

"Excuse me Mr. Kirby?" Hermione grabbed the host as he was walking by. "Can you point us to the washrooms?"

Fire. And lot's of it. That's what awaited the two girls in their fancy clothes once they Apperated to their two different spots. Hermione was sent to somewhere near London while Luna was off to France. Unluckily for the Death Eaters, they decided to stay around and watch.

Hermione watched them from her hiding place in disgust. Just killing people wasn't enough anymore. They had to be tortured into nothingness first. Hermione flicked up her hood so no one could see her face.

_Stupify!_ She thought. Her spell hit the closest Death Eater and he feel to the ground. As soon as he was down, she jumped out from her hiding place.

"Stay and you die!" she yelled in her magically magnified voice which sounded quite unlike her own. The fled, taking the stunned Death Eater with them.

"Rats," she said under her breath. "I was hoping to catch one."

But her disappointment was forgotten moments later. Muggle screams can do that to you.

_Aquartus! _She thought. A large current of water shot from her wand onto the hotel that was burning slowly, but surely. She hit her target perfectly. She had been aiming for the entrance to the building in order to open it up for people to run out. This worked wonderfully, but her magic was telling her that there were still ten people inside. And to make matters worse, the hotel was about to fall.

"Rats!" she said again. And then in her magnified voice she yelled "Everyone move! It's going to fall!"

Everyone started to run at once just as Hermione went flying through the air into the burning building, the air black with smoke.

CRASH! A twelve story hotel building came falling down with a large bang, still holding couches, chairs, TV's, and lamps, but fortunately, no people were inside. Hermione had gotten them all out.

"How did you DO that?" a little boy was asking.

"I'll tell you," she said. "But first you must all look at the end if this stick."

352 memories later, Hermione was walking away from the scene towards another cloaked figure in the trees. She reached down her shirt and drew out a necklace with a big metal crest on it. The figure was doing the same.

Once Hermione reached him, they touched the two metal parts together, and after a moment, they glowed red.

"I still love how you wear a necklace," Hermione said.

"Well, apparently you can't tell me from a Death Eater. But anyways I'd save my laughs for tonight. Gin's not to happy with Harry."

"Uh oh. Why not?"

"He sent me to help you instead of her. I still can't figure out why he sent help in the first place. You sent 'em packing."

"A complement from Ron Weasley? Are the fumes going to your head?"

"You'll be home for dinner?"

"What stay at the party and eat Vampire food?" Hermione said. Ron laughed.

"I forgot Luna was going with you. So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yup," she said. "See you there. Oh and one more thing. Will you repair that last burn in the back?"

For as they had been talking, Hermione had been quickly repairing the burn holes in her dress. There was still one on the back she couldn't quite reach.

"Sure," Ron said as he accidentally repaired the spot so it was blue while Hermione was wearing a purple dress. He chuckled and decided to leave it since Hermione couldn't see.

"All done!" he said.

"Thanks," she said and walked away.

And as she rounded the corner to Apperate, she fanned herself and let out a low whistle. But it wasn't the fumes that was making her warm.

So, in case you hadn't noticed, this is what they did. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and a few other trustworthy people acted like super heroes. They tapped into unusual magical activity and saved people. It had been this way for almost six months. After a year and a half of Harry doing random things, he finally settled down with his friends.

Like super heroes, they all had secret identities. All except Harry of course. Ginny and Neville worked for the Ministry undercover, Ron went wherever he was sent, and Hermione and Luna worked on S.P.E.W, although they didn't call that under cover.

Ginny was unhappy with how much Harry babied her, Neville was happy, Hermione and Luna, while bored at parties, were happy with their organization, and Ron was very depressed. Ron felt like he was very unless with his inability to do simple things and everyone else's notice of it.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said into the trees a few days later. "I thought I'd find you here." Pause. "May I sit with you?" she asked.

Ron nodded to the tree next to his. She sat down and sat quietly for a while.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Wasn't hungry," he said slightly grumpily.

"Oh," she said. Another pause. "Ron what's wrong?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you?" he said in the same tone.

"Well…I've been your friend for eight years….and well…I don't know."

"That's a first," Ron said.

"A first what?" she was puzzled.

"First time you don't know."

"I don't know what?"

"Anything!" he sat up suddenly as he said this and looked like he might stand up and walk away. "The first time you've ever not known why or what to do or what to say! First time anyone but me hasn't known something," he said finally, leaning back onto his tree avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Is that what this is about?" she said. "Why would you think you didn't know anything?"

Ron shrugged.

"Oh please Ron! You're funny and smart and….not a Death Eater!"

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Yes!" she said almost defiantly. "You're a loyal friend to Harry. And so what if you don't always know how to fix a dress?"

Ron laughed despite himself.

"Wait," he said. "Hermione complimenting me? I thought we decided only fumes did this."

Hermione smiled. "It must be the pollen," she said.

"Oh," Ron said, looking disappointed.

"I was kidding," she said.

"Come on," Ron said standing up and reaching down to help Hermione.

"Thanks," she said, feeling like she didn't want to let go when she was standing.

Ron looked a little hesitant too, but they did let go. They set off for the house quietly listening to the crickets for a while.  
"Did you really mean that?" Ron asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Well, Ron, yes I am pretty sure you're not a Death Eater." They laughed. "Yes I did," she said finally.

"Did you mean it enough to let me come to the next Spew thing with you?"

Hermione looked shocked.

"YOU want to come to a Sp-" she caught herself. "S.P.E.W. function? Why?"

"Well…" Ron said a little nervously. "I was just…thinking I could go…_with_ you."

"Oh!" she said, suddenly going red. "Well, of course if you really want to."

"Yeah…okay," he said. "I promise I won't…uhhh… snog Lavender this time."

Hermione laughed.

Awwww common you know it's cute! I'm making this a short Fan Fiction because I've realized I can't do long term relationships with this site! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review!


End file.
